weekyle15s_the_four_guardians_and_the_five_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alok
Alok is the main antagonist of the Avatar Story Arc and is the leader of the Avatar Cult. Appearance Alok has the general body build of a middle-aged man, however his true appearance is shrouded in mystery; the majority of his body is concealed by a black ferraiolo, in which he bears a pattern of insignias that resemble a lunate epsilon on its back. In particular, his ferraiolo is modified so that the collar circles around the back of his neck in a bowl-shaped fashion. From underneath the ferraiolo, a gorget can be seen jutting out, encircling Alok's neck. Alok's face is concealed by an ornate metallic mask that, around the mouth area, has engravings that resemble a beard and moustache. The mask possesses slits to allow respiration. This is because Alok has burned his face at some point. The eyes of the mask have holes for Alok to see, and the nose of the mask also has holes for him to breathe. To complete his outfit, Alok wears, as typical of a religious figure, a mitre, his in particular stylized with the symbol of Avatar upon it, from under which his long, light-coloured hair flows neatly and rests upon his shoulders. Personality Alok's personality for the most part is shrouded, much like his true face, in mystery. However, the amount of personal self he has displayed is typical of that of a cult leader; he reinforces the ideologies of his cult (in this case, the attainment of Zeref's ideal world and the destruction of those who oppose it) to its members, and appears to command a great deal of respect from his subordinates due to his position as priest. He also has no value to others' lives, as he willingly sacrifice his subordinates for the sake of achieving his goal. Magic & Abilities * Magic Barrier: A defensive form of Magic which allows Alok to summon forth dark, transparent rectangular barriers from the ground. The priest has proven himself capable of manifesting several constructs at the same time, either creating a wall of notable length or lining them up in a row to hamper the charge of a single opponent. His barriers are supposedly quite durable, only breaking before someone superhumanly strong as Adam (much to the dismay of minor Avatar members); as an added benefit, they allow Alok to bombard his foes with magical attacks, letting his blasts pass through them from the inner side while at the same time preventing foes from approaching him. To use such Magic, Alok employs his staff as a medium, being initially shown drawing an elaborate glyph in the air and then touching the ground with it. * Sacrificial Summoning Magic: By sacrificing his face, Alok formed a contract with Ikusa-Tsunagi, a God of titanic proportions, and can summon it at will as he uses this Magic in conjunction with the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic. He was shown doing so, without the need to perform any gesture or draw any glyph, even while knocked to the ground by Adam's assault. The process affected a large portion of the sky above him, enveloping it in a gigantic swirl of Magic. * Ikusa-Tsunagi: After using his Sacrificial Summoning Magic to offer his burnt face as a sacrifice, Alok is able to conjure one of the 18 War Gods, Ikusa-Tsunagi; a giant, towering God who dons a large sword with immense strength. The God has the ability to split the terrain with just a swing of its blade. This Magic is one of eighteen referred to as the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic. * Magic Blasts: Alok can fire Magic projectiles against foes through his staff, pointing the tool at them and having it glow before releasing each blast. He is able to fire quick, consecutive barrages, giving opponents little time to react. The power of his attacks is unknown, as none of them successfully connected with Natsu, their intended target. * Enhanced Durability: Despite his seemingly advanced age, Alok is considerably durable, remaining conscious and largely unharmed after being struck by Natsu's empowered Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, a technique which caused grievous damage to the hill the two of them were standing on (and which, in comparison, only shattered a part of the priest's metal mask). Weapons * Magic Staff: While outside Avatar’s headquarters, Alok carries around a long, elaborate staff, acting as a focus for the use of most of his Magic. It appears to be entirely composed of metal, and exceeds the priest’s height even when the latter is wearing his mitre. The tool’s top end bears a large, eye-like ornament, sporting three spike-like protrusions on both its upper and lower edges (the ones located on top, in particular, are notably long, making the staff resemble a trident to a degree), linked to the shaft by a semicircular section shaped like a bat’s wing. Sitting right under this ornament are two symmetrical, angular protrusions, each attached to the staff in two places and ending in a small, hanging ring, in a similar fashion to a khakkhara. Family Unknown. Voice Actor Chris Messersmith. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Priests Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Single Category:Big Bads Category:Avatar Cult Category:Leaders Category:Wizards